Gissel The Goo
'MADE BY: NonameSL' Backstory Year is 2109. All the kids run into the stores for a... Dough Yum! Dough Yums are the bestselling candy in the universe! Everyone loves it! Or should I say, loved it untill the... The year is 2118, when Dough Yums are still the bestselling candy. The nuclear reactor explodes, and almost half of the planet died. Everyone on the other half of the planet are still living, with nobody going near the exploded side because of the radiactivatity danger. From there, something moves itself into the other side of the world. Nobody understands what that is! Until they realize its a... Dough Yum. They decide to take care of it and they name it, Gissel. Nobody eats Dough Yums anymore because of Gissel now... Soon, they learn it has battle skills like a radioactive laser and an ability to shape itself into anything. Babl Zork himself hears about it and introduces Gissel the Awesomenauts - it decides to join. Utility Health: 110 Species: Dough Yum Gender: Unknowned Movement: Medium - Fast Jump: Gissel slings itself up, high. Auto attack & Skills 'Auto Attack: Radioactive Laser' Information: Gissel's radioactivity lasts, and because of that Gissel shoots laser out of its eyes! Damage: 2 Attack Speed: A bit faster than yuri's laser. DoT damage: 2 DoT time: 1.5 sec. Range: As Yuri's laser Upgardes: Radioactive Juice 1/2: +2 Damge. Costs: 190. WARNING - Do not eat, drink, touch or buy product. Glowing Stuff: +20% Attack Speed. Costs: 180. Its soooooo shiny! Contact Lenses: +2.3 Range. Costs: 165. Has anyone seen my glasses? Sticky Fingers 1/2: +10% Slow. Costs: 105. Hey, you! Put that down. Vampire Laser: +2 Lifesteal. Costs: 210. No blood for you! Moar Power!: +5 Damage. Costs: 365. Remember kids, don't touch electricity with your shoes off! 'Special Skill 1: Gooie Stuff' Information: Similar to Derpl's Trap and Gnaw's goo, although I wouldnt call it a combination. When touched by enemy, it traps him, damages him and starts to DoT damage him. Targets:1 Damage: 10 DoT Damage: 5 for 4 seconds Slowing Power: 60% for 0.5 seconds after trap Trap time: 1.5s Cooldown: 7.5s Upgrades: Itchy Underwear' 1/2: '+1 DoT Damage. Costs: 205. Cant... Reach... Cant... Scratch... Sticky Icky Juice 1/2: +0.3 Trap time. Costs: 185. Come on, I drank it and my tounge isnt sticking to the smmmm... smmlllm... MMMM!!!! Crossing the line 1/2: '-1 Cooldown. Costs: 170. ''Sir, please get out of my way or die. '''Mom, Charlie bit me! 1/2: +4 Damage. Costs: 160. That really hurts! A Stop Sign: '+0.3 Slowing Time. Costs: 225. ''Please wait for the elder MOMFIGANIRUSTILANIREKS to cross the street.. '''One More Meal: +1 Targets. Costs: 305. Im full! I cant eat another slice of that pizza... You know what? im suddenly hungry again.. 'Special Skill 2: Transfooorm!' See upper art for Gissel's transforming mode picture. Information: This skill uses Gissel's transforming power to transform into another random naut' for a limited time. Cooldown: 12s. Health: Same as usual. Naut: Random Transforming Time: 1s. Being other naut for: '''9s. '''All Skills Unlocked: '''No. Only Middle Skill. '''Invincible while transforming: Yes Moving while transforming: No Upgrades: Healthy Snack 1/3: '+10 Health when transforming. Costs: 145. ''Go and get a healthy snack instead of junk... food... umm... 1 CHEESEBURGER PLEASE! '''Speed Transform 1/2: -1s Cooldown. Costs: 160. They say I talk fast. IDontTalkFastRight? IDontRight? Tell Them. Stay a little longer 1/2 '': '' +1s being the other naut. Costs: 240. Please dont leave baby, its cold outside. ''"You are a bed, honey. Shut up."'' '''Out of may way!: Moving enabled while transforming. Costs: 205. Im in a rush right now! Eat your own pie: 'Reflect: Yes. Costs: 285. ''As Froggy G would say, "Right back at ya!" '''Give me MOAR SKILLS!: All skills unlocked. Costs: 340. Buying stuff without buying the stuff. Makes no sense, right? Theme There is no theme song meanwhile. It will be added soon. Quotes The quotes are basically combined from all the other voices and quotes of the other nauts' sience: 1. Gissel has no mouth 2. It can SHAPE itself into all nauts so... Taunts You cant be like on guard! I poop on you, see? Nyah! Theres a new act a frog in town! Clearing schedual for redical! Technical advantage is the one with the dream! Lock and load, no battle! Spawn Time for some yee-haa! Belly's gonna frying time! Shop Mr zork requires a snack! Garson! Attack Attack! (-leon) I cant find more :S Category:Fannauts